Sometimes I Kill Myself!
by Postmortacum
Summary: In this FanFiction, batman rewrite the end of 1989, making it longer and more personal than that seen in the original tape. Enjoy;


Sometimes I kill myself!

The Joker was climbing the stairs of the cathedral. His plan had failed. Batman had spoiled his attempt to kill all of Gotham. Now I did not care. Vicky or even. Now we just wanted to be free to come back another day ...

Batman followed him, injured in the crash of Batwing in Cathedral Square ... but could not give up. I had to retaliate. I had to avenge the death of their parents. Many years ago, in childhood, the Joker was the cause of the death of Batman's parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, in a dark alley ... still remember that phrase:

You danced with the devil in the moonlight?

Recognized that phrase when days ago, the Joker is presented in the department of Vicky Vale ... then, when I utter that phrase ... Joker knew he killed his parents ... and now had to make him pay .. .

The Joker came to the top of the cathedral, and saw Batman entering, breaking the trap at once. A tense atmosphere enveloped Batman and Joker.

- So in the end I have a bat in my belfry, hahaha ...!. - Said The Joker.

I have no doubt Batman and Joker swooped above. I hit him and throw into a campaign, which pushed him to Batman.

- DAMN YOU ARE A MURDERER!. - Scream Batman.

Batman aimed a kick in the face of the Joker, throwing to the ground.

- IDIOT! You made me as I am! Threw me CHEMICAL TANK! And WAS NOT EASY TO RECOVER AND NOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE NOT TRIED!. - Cry The Joker.  
>- I know!. - Batman said smiling angry.<p>

Batman grabbed the Joker again and gave it more punch.

- You'll never outgrow THIS GOOD!. - Scream Batman.

Finally, throw the Joker against a wooden wall. The Joker got up, had blood from his nose and mouth, and spat a joke teeth. I take that Batman was distracted and punched him in the face. Repeated the same 3 times, until he threw the roof Batman, but Batman is grab a tile. Batman watched the high-rise had. 30 floors. Maximum 36.

Batman The Joker thought he was dead and called his helicopter to escape Gotham.

- Fast, I'm on the roof of the Cathedral of Gotham!: - Said the Joker through a Walkie Talkie.

He heard sounds of a helicopter. It was the Joker's helicopter. The flaps of the Joker's purple Frac moved through the wind that caused the wings of the helicopter. A bully threw some stairs, and the Joker grabbed the sixth, putting his foot in the first.

- LETS GO. - Said the driver of the helicopter.

Suddenly, Batman threw a Batarang at the helicopter, and I hope this move. The Joker followed up the achievement scale and enter the helicopter. The helicopter was launched to the port of Gotham, where the Joker would catch a boat and escape.

Batman was climbing the ladder, to be deposited beneath the helicopter. In an instant, stood before the helicopter's windshield and hit him, breaking the glass. The Joker was surprised and grabbed his gun.

- NO WEAPONS JACK!. - Scream Batman.  
>- I'm not Jack! JACK IS DEAD. - Cry the Joker.<br>- Sure ... is a joke widely used not you think?. - Batman said.

Batman struck the Joker, throwing his gun out of the helicopter. Batman realized that 3 police helicopters were pursuing the Joker's helicopter.

- YOU! You killed my parents!: - Batman shouted.  
>- What are you talking about?. - He baffled the Joker.<br>- I BELIEVE YOU, BUT YOUR FAULT I AM WHAT I AM! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM ... BATMAN!. - Scream Batman.

A Maton of the Joker, who recently awoke after the impact of Batman, grab a gun. The Joker Batman knew it but no.

- Tell me, Batman ... You have danced with the devil in the moonlight?. - Said the Joker.  
>- And you? You danced with the devil in the moonlight? Jack ... because ... THIS IS YOUR OPPORTUNITY!. - Scream Batman.<p>

Batman grabbed the Joker and put it before him.

- STOP NOOOO!. - Cry the Joker.

The bully accidentally shot 3 times the Joker. 1 bullet hit him in the stomach, another in the arm, and the last in the foot.

Batman struck a last blow to the bully, leaving him unconscious again. Then, grabbed 2 Batarangs, and tie the 2 criminals, tying them to one of the police helicopters. Both thugs expelled out of the helicopter. The Joker was in a corner, in pain, but laughing.  
>Batman gave him a last look.<p>

- A. ... to ... to ... sometimes vece mu ... I'm dying of laughter! hehehehehehhe. - The Joker said laughing, just limp.

Batman ignored the Joker and left the helicopter, police helicopter clutching he remembered his parents ... ... never ... had wanted to kill the cause of their deaths ... they would have preferred to be the justice who will take care of his murderer ...

Batman created the Joker ... and would have to deal with this murderer.

Batman is directed towards the helicopter about to crash the Joker, and grab the got out just in time. Batman returned to throw a batarang at a police had his leg tied to a batarang that contacted with the same treats.

Everything seemed to be over ... when Batman was set in the flower of the Joker ... He had thrown a rope ... ERA liquid acid!

C. .. as I said before ... sometimes I'm dying of laughter AHHAHAHAHHAHA!. - Rio the Joker.

Batman attempt to catch him but was too late: The Joker was falling into the sea from the port. His body fell into the waves. The helicopters were noticed and the harbor.

Commissioner Gordon sent a patrol to look for his body.

- Find your body ... FIND YOUR BODY!. - Batman said.

The only thing that came to find was a box of laughter, which probably had the Joker at the time ... would have killed the Joker? They had many chances ... had 3 bullets in his body ... it was impossible to survive ... But ... I've been dead once ...

Epilogue

Vicky Vale was walking through the square Gotham, Alfred waited ... and so he was picked up after 2 minutes of waiting.

- It takes a long time coming alfred?. - Ask Vicky.  
>- You never know ... - I answer alfred.<p>

The car started to Wayne mansion.

- Alfred ... ever end?. - Vicky ask again.  
>- I'm afraid not, Miss Vale ... not in this life. - Alfred I answer.<p>

On a rooftop in Gotham, Batman contemplated Batseñal ... had much work to do.


End file.
